


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by ravenishappy



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Gen, Psychological Horror, evil anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenishappy/pseuds/ravenishappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Anna froze, turned to ice for all eternity, Elsa has truly lost control of herself and her own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

“ _Do you want to build a snowman_?”

Queen Elsa slammed the heavy painted door to her bedroom into it's frame, sliding across the deadbolt. Breathing hitching sobs, Elsa sunk down to her knees, the long since swept floorboards staining her once elegant gown.

“ _Come on, let's go and play..._ ”

Elsa hid her face in her knees, her hair tumbling around her in a un kept fashion. She prayed for the silence and darkness the room could offer, squeezing herself into a pitiful ball. It had been just 3 weeks since Anna had.... Passed...

“ _I never see you anymore... Come out the door!_ ”

Un human screeches filled Elsa's fractured mind as the door jumped on it's hinges, something strong pummelling it from the other side. With eyes wide and terrified, Elsa scrambled away on all fours to the farthest corner of the room.

“ _It's like you've gone away..._ ”

As sudden as the banging had begun, it stopped, leaving echoes that would circle the empty castle for hours. Elsa clutched at her hair, the silence weighing down heavily upon her brow. Scraping the sticky sweat ridden hair from her face, Elsa's manic blue eyes scanned the room, until the small, ratted doll came into view a few metres from her. 

“ _We used to be best buddies... But now we're not! I wish you would tell me_ _ **why**_ _..._ ”

Snatching up the doll, Elsa held it to her chest, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Wincing away from the voice that now seemed so, very, close, Elsa closed her eyes.

“ _ **Do you want to build a snowman**_ _?_ ”

Elsa screamed as the door was ripped from it's hinges and flung across the room against the wall beside her head. The room filled with up-settled dust, creating a eerie fog. Her cries fell on death ears, as non of the servants remained to serve the mad Queen, and the villagers had fled from damned kingdom.

“ _It doesn't have to be a snowman..._ ”

She watched with pin prick pupils as a shadow appeared a few feet from where she sat, shivering from the liquid fear pumping throw her cold veins. In a last attempt to reconcile, Elsa began to beg and plead with the entity.

“Anna please... Go away!”

There was silence. Elsa dare not even breathe. A long, ghostly sigh filled the room, Elsa opened her eyes to find the room exactly as it should be, door in it's frame.

“ _Okay bye...._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think and of course, leave a Kudos if you want :3


End file.
